Seven Simple Words
by Kaira-chan
Summary: My first first-person fic I've written in probably 5 or 6 years. Maybe longer. About Malik's life...
1. Chapter one

Kaira-chan: And here's the fic that I promised, because I couldn't put Malik in Childhood of the Pharaoh. 

Yami Kaira: Correction, didn't. You could've put him in. 

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up you .

Yami: O_o... you two argue too much....

Kaira-chan and Yami Kaira: STAY OUT OF THIS!!

Pharaoh Yami; O_O..... Kaira-chan own's Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its characters...

Yami: .... liar...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  


No one sees you in the rain. No one sees the pain you go through. Their all to caught up in their own lives, their own problems, to spare you a second glance. 

That's how I was, most of my life. I was too caught up in my problems to realize everyone else's. 

I didn't realize how my sister was so worried about me, scared perhaps. Nor did I realize how much I was hurting the one I thought of as nearly my brother with my behavior. 

I didn't see how much I was hurting those around me, nor did I see their pain of other problems. All I could see was hate, hate and my own pain. 

When I was young, just a boy, I knew what was my fate. And I didn't like it. Not at all. I had tried so hard to avoid it. I had tried to never grow old. Well, I shouldn't say old. I had tried to not to become 10. 

Ten. An age that most kids loved turning. The big one - oh. The mighty double digits. But for me, the all mighty double digits was something I wanted to stay away from forever. I wanted to run as fast as I could, but something always held me back. Something always held me to that place. 

That hole in the ground...my life. To protect something that had been dead for 5000 years. Or at least, that's what I believed. That the Pharaoh would never come back to claim his throne. A few years later though, that had all changed. 

The day before I turned 10, my sister had finally taken me outside. I know, that sounds weird, but never in my life, before then had I been outside. My dad, he believed that me and my sister, and even the one I thought of as my brother, although he wasn't, could never go outside. I don't know what his reasoning of this was. I never really paid attention. Maybe it was because he didn't want the secrets of the Pharaoh leaking out. Or maybe, just maybe, he had used the Tauk to see exactly what would happen if we were to go outside. 

Somehow, I think that's what might have happened, but maybe it clouded up some of the story. If it hadn't, I don't see why he would've done what he had done. 

We had come back. Outside? It was great. There was a T.V, and that's where I saw my first motorcycle. Watching that program, I knew that my true destiny was to ride one, ride to the ends of the earth. I think my sister thought that she was wrong in bringing me outside. She dragged me back quickly. But she wasn't wrong in bringing me outside. She was right. Oh! So right. To feel the wind in my hair for once. For the first time in my life. It was something that I would never forget. 

When we had come back home, my father was beating on my near - brother. Because he had tried to cover for me and my sister. My father had found out, because of an alarm on the door. 

I don't remember what happened after that. I must have blacked out. What I do remember though, what that when I had woken up, the Rod bloodied, not to far off. And a man, who I had seen at the market floating, yes floating by the wall. He looked transparent, like he wasn't really there. 

And I'll always remember the words he spoke to me that day. They were the words that had ruined my life. That had sent me down the path of destruction. They were the words, that blinded me yet more still, to the world and pain around me, and only made me thirst for vengeance. It made my sister worry about me more still, and my near brother hurt more also. Seven simple words. It's amazing how Seven simple words could do that to someone....

  


"It was the will of the Pharaoh."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Kaira-chan: So what do you think? It's the first first-person story I've written in a long long time... bah, about 5 - 6 years now I believe...

Yami Kaira: ...BAH!!! You have 20 other fics you need to worry about right now! 

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up... I'll finish one of them today...

Yami Kaira; You're still going to have 20 fics to keep up...

Kaira-chan: Actually, I'm nearly finished another one ^-^

Yami Kaira: Yeah, it still needs to be betaed .

Kaira-chan: Fine fine, I'll skip the beta stage, read over it myself...

Yami Kaira: . You'll still have 19 fics...

Yami: O_o... I feel so left out...

Pharaoh Yami: You should. Well, if this isn't updated in a while, its because of the 19 other fics she's got going ^-^

Yami: Yeah. So review, and it'll be updated soon. 


	2. Chapter two

Kaira-chan: And here's the next chapter of Seven Simple words ^-^ I hope you all like it!

Yami Kaira: I don't see who would =.=

Kaira-chan: Me neither ^_^:; but all the same, to all of you who do, thank you!!

Yami: And Kaira-chan still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh... but I think she's getting closer!!! *Evil laughter*

Yami Kaira: ... no... no she's not...

Kaira-chan: STOP RUBBING IT IN T-T 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's raining out. I don't know why I'm writing this. I'm watching the rain right now, its sliding down my window. 

It would be nice to ride my bike in the rain, the water spraying up beside me, so why am I writing this? I suppose because well, I need to write. I don't know why. 

After the strange man paid us a visit, I suppose I became really bitter. I mean, who wouldn't. The man my family had sought to protect for the past 5000 years had killed my father. So, I left the underground. I joined some gang, and managed to steal enough money for a motorcycle. 

I don't remember what the gang was called, just that they were really bad, the police were after them and everything. They killed, they stole, they did it all. I never got around to killing, or any of the really bad stuff, I just did what I had to, and left as soon as I could. 

After I got around the workings of one of the worst gang's in Egypt, I knew how they ran. I started my own, that I named the Ghouls. We became pretty bad. Some of my friends from my old gang joined me, and soon we had become huge!

We got newbies, and old street veterans. Kids who had just ran away, and homeless men who had no home for years. When we became big enough, I decided I wanted to find out where the Pharaoh was. 

We were using my underground house as a hideout sort of thing. Not that Isis approved. But I really didn't care about what she thought back then. It was all about me. All about me, and getting what I wanted. 

We would train. We'd use Duel Monster cards, the game the Pharaoh would most be interested in. The game, that no doubt, I could beat him at. With my three God cards, there was no way I could loose. 

I found what I was looking for, when I was watching the dueling championships. There on TV, was some little kid, with the weirdest hair you've ever seen, blushing in embarrassment, and talking about "his big win at Monster World," where he had beaten the alleged creator of Duel Monsters. 

And hanging around his neck, in broad day light, was a large, golden pyramid. The Sennen puzzle. I knew it as soon as I had seen it. You don't grow up being taught all about this without recognizing one of the seven items on sight, and knowing who had once wielded them.

And, before I really knew what was happening, I was making plans to go to Domino City, Japan. 

I had Rishid make the plans for me, so I couldn't back out at the last minute. We were going to go on a ship. It seemed like it was going to take forever. By the time we had left, the kid was on TV again. He had just beaten another creator at his own game, this time the guys name was Otogi. 

The whole time that were getting ready to leave, I had kept thinking about my father. And about the Pharaoh. The damned Pharaoh would never leave my thoughts. He was always there, holding the Sennen Rod, laughing. Laughing at me, and my loss. His laugh, it haunted me in my dreams, sometimes even when I was wide awake. 

And I had decided, by the time that I had stepped onto the ship, not only did I want to kill the Pharaoh, I wanted to kill his damned vessel also. 

And he laughed. Laughed. Once I had made that decision, the laughter never ceased. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Yep, there it is ^_^

Yami Kaira: Unfortunately. 

Kaira-chan: ^_^;; hehehe...

Yami: ... stupid not me being in it .

Kaira-chan; You will be, no worries!!

Pharaoh Yami: Will I??

Kaira-chan: I doubt it u.u

Yami: Psht... please review....

Pharaoh Yami: And we'll reply....

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

Sorry if more people reviewed, these are the only ones showing up...

  


Mistress-of-eternal-darkness:

Yeah, its suppose to be sad. I hope you liked this chapter too ^-^;; It wasn't quite as sad...

  


Raven Mistress:

Lol ^-^ I'm glad you liked it =P


	3. Chapter three

Kaira-chan: Sorry it took so long to update u.u

  


Dark Kaira: ... it always takes you a long time to update any one fic. 

  


Kaira-chan: I know...

  


Yami: .... **Sighs** why am I here again??

  


Kaira-chan: I don't know, but you are ^_^ yay!

  


Yami: =.=

  


Pharaoh Yami: O_o;;; Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_THANK YOU TO _HARPY _FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER ^_^_

  


I'm back. Who knows why? But then again, no one knows anything, really? I know I didn't know anything when I was first going to Domino. But I learned. Oh, how I learned. 

  


I suppose that I was a bit of a megalomaniac. The more power I got, the more I thirsted for it, and the more I took it. 

  


The Ghouls, everything was under my control. The ship, the crew, I had it all. In fact, with the power of my Sennen Rod, I was controlling people in Japan whom I had never seen in my life. 

  


My goal was to reap my revenge on the Pharaoh, and I was willing to do that anyway possible. Even if it meant to kill innocents. 

  


I never noticed how_ far_ I was willing to go, until I landed on the shores of Japan. Taking control of Jonouchi and Anzu had been easy enough. Luring the Pharaoh and his host to them was even easier. It's amazing how quickly he had come running when he found his friends in danger. 

  


I thought of him as just a rat running right into my trap. I couldn't see the caring that had fueled him. 

  


Like the coward I was, no, am, I ran back to the safety of my ship. I had Anzu explain the rules of the duel to The Pharaoh, and then I pitted the best friends against each other. 

  


Something inside me, I believe, knew I had gone overboard just to cause the Pharaoh this much anguish. I believe that it was because of this something, that Jonouchi had managed to break at least a little away from my control. 

  


When The Pharaoh's host, Yugi, had given the puzzle to Jonouchi, not only did his will grow, but so did the something inside me. And I had lost control of one of Yugi's friends. 

  


They sacrificed each other, both of them, to save the other. And it was that caring that only made my anger and my need for revenge hotter. Especially when both boys emerged from the water. 

  


Yami no Bakura, the thief of Ancient Times, had became my ally. We had made a deal, sealed in blood. He'd help me get my revenge. And in return I'd give him the Sennen items. There was really no reason for me to have them anyway. Who knows? I might have not of even handed them over. I didn't know what I was doing back then. I was so stupid. Doing things on a whim, not fully thinking them through. Maybe I was, but I wasn't thinking about what I would have to do to get my plans fulfilled.

  


I myself didn't have to do any dueling to get to the finals for Seto Kaiba's contest. I didn't have to dirty my hands at all. 

  


Instead, I had Rishid - my near brother - doing all my work for me. Now that I think back on it, I really was cruel to him. Didn't give him the respect he deserved, though I gave him more respect then anyone else. He never agreed with what I did, yet I didn't have to use my Sennen items influence to control him. 

  


One thing I can't understand, is why he put up with it. Why he always put up with me doing this to everyone, to him, when he hated it so much. I never thought about it back then, but now I seem to have far too much time to think about things like that. 

  


No one could care that much for another human being, could they? Wait, I already know the answer to that. The caring that's between the Pharaoh and his other, the caring that's between Yugi and his friends is like that. The caring that Yami no Bakura had for his light Bakura was like that, though he tried to hide it. But, no one could care that strongly like that for me, could they? No one could possibly care that much for someone who had hurt him or her so much... Could they?

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I officially hate this fic..

  


Pharaoh Yami: O_O why?

  


Kaira-chan: It's _so_ hard to write!!! Sorry for the short chapter. I plan to finish it soon. Real soon... Hopefully. 

  


Yami: ... *Sighs* of _course_ you are...

  


Kaira-chan: oh shut up =.=;;

  


Yami Kaira: Why should he?? 

  


Kaira-chan: Because I told him too and I'm the authoress.

  


Yami Kaira; Well, I'm your yami, and I tell you to take that back!

  


Kaira-chan: ... . ... 

  


Yami: O_O before and argument breaks out... Please review!!

  


~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

Shadow Dragonia:

Malik's past is rather interesting, I agree ^_^ I hope that you're still interested in it, and in this fic!

  


Steeple333:

thank you

  


keisan:

I'm glad you think so, but everything in this fic I took from info from the manga and the show ((save for the whole joined a gang before he started his own deal...))


	4. Chapter 4

Right, the phrase "the puppet doesn't know he's on strings" Is borrowed from S.A. Bonasi's fic "Have my son become king".  
I don't own that phrase, or Yu-Gi-Oh thank-you-very-much.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The puppet doesn't know he's on strings...

  
  
  


It was strange, truly. My puppets were all on strings. I controlled everyone of them. You'd think the puppet master would know when he himself was on strings, wouldn't you?  
  
You'd think wrong...  
  
Every move that I'd make would be manipulated, and I never knew...  
  
Every move that I made fell right into _their _hands. Them. The three who lived most of their lives within the darkness, if not all of it.   
  
The thief. Who used me for his own personal gang. To hit the Pharaoh with all he had. To claim the Sennen Items. To control God.   
  
My own hatred. Who used me to hurt... to try to kill the only person who wasn't blood who cared for me. Whom wanted to destroy man-kind. Whom wanted to turn this world into a desolate wasteland. As though it wasn't hurrying along quick enough for him.   
  
Then there was _him _. The nameless one. the damned Pharaoh! he was the one truly pulling my strings. He was behind it all. For glory. For fame. To wipe out those of his kind. To destroy those whom were born from the darkness, or were nurtured in it for eons. It was him. All him! His fault.   
  
Look at me. Going off again. Old habits die hard, I suppose. Really, it was least of all the Pharaoh's fault. He was just doing what he had to. I keep telling myself I don't hate the Pharaoh anymore. I have no reason to. Not anymore. So, what is this feeling that I have for the Pharaoh? The one that makes me retch. The one that makes me fear the return of my own personal darkness? My own personal Hell?  
  
Is it just the residue of the hate I nursed, the hate I loved? Will it ever leave me? Or will I be trapped within it for the rest of my life? Will it always encapture ((I know it's a word . SPL? Anyone?)) me? Will I always remain here rattling the blackened, bloodied and jagged bars of hate?  
  
I wish you were here, but ... no... I don't want this o be personal. Just a collection of facts, of reasons why I've done the things I did, and why I've made you do the things you did. And how I feel about them. And so that you know that I truly am sorry for putting through that Hell.   
  
It's ironic, really. Throughout that entire tournament, I never had to duel once. I mean, I had people duel in my stead, and I told people what to do and how to duel, but not until the end did I have to leave my ship. Not once did I have to give up Ra (Though I made the mistake of dueling with _Saint Dragon: God of Osiris_ once, and I ended up losing him to the Pharaoh). Never did I have to give up my identity. To tell the truth, I felt like the villains in the movies... Or... as I saw it back then, the hero.   
  
Aha! that's great. I can see it now "The Ishtar." "Supermalik." "Duelman!"  
  
"Lurking in the darkness, wreaking justice by hurting the innocents is [Insert corny superhero name here]!. Punishing the Good Pharaoh Gone Bad (or some corny super villain name like "Pharaohdark" or "Puzzlesolver") for killing his father, even though he never saw it happen, and the only reason he thinks he did it was a see-through stranger floating in the middle of his living room."  
  
"Average revenge-thirsty teen gang leader by day, deranged blood-thirsty psychopath by night. He's [insert corny super-hero name] to the rescue!"  
  
Aha! that's a laugh. I'd love to see how many people would support the protagonist in _that _one.   
  
But...  
  
It hurts to know you were just a puppet. A pawn in someone else's arsenal. Or a knight. Or even a Queen or King.  
  
That's the worst of it. I don't even know how important I was, or for that matter, am.   
  
Could they just chuck me out, or was I actually worth something?   
  
I'll never know.   
  
  
Rishid... if it _was _a chess game, he was defiantly my King. Or a very least my Queen. Bakura and the thief were probably my Knights, and while I had them, Anzu and Jonouchi were my Bishops or Rooks.   
  
And the rest of them under my fingers? Pawns, of course.   
  
Total disregard for human life, or desires. All just pieces in my chess game.   
  
Rishid, of course, was invaluable. He gave me my locator cards. He gave my secret identity. He gave me everything, things I hadn't even asked for. He gave my things I probably don't know about today. Probably will never know.   
  
~~~~~~~

There, another chapter done. And this was fairly easy to write!! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
